Out Of My Mind
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: A short story about The Jackals life before he died. I'm sorry if this story sucks, I tried.


OUT OF MY MIND  
  
Ryan slapped the girl underneath him who was desperately trying to get away. He rammed himself harder and harder into her as she cried out in pain. He looked into her eyes and saw panic and terror; he was very pleased with that. He loved to look into these whores' eyes and see how much pain and terror he was causing them. As his orgasm drew near he started to ram himself even harder into the poor girl. He figured she deserved it anyway, she was a prostitute. She started to scream in agony and blood came pouring out of her body, that only made Ryan hungrier for her. He rammed himself into her one more time and spread his seed into her body. She tried to get away as he was coming down from his orgasm and almost succeeded, but he grabbed her by the waist and threw her roughly against the wall. She watched with terror filled eyes as he took out a knife and put it up to her throat. He then drew it down to her stomach and slammed it into her; her ear-piercing scream was very much appreciated.  
  
"Please stop you have done enough." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh this is far from over, I assure you that."  
  
"If you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Shut up slut and get what's coming to you." Ryan said as he took his knife and sliced her arm open. His reward for this was another scream, this one wasn't filled with as much pain as the one before and that displeased him.  
  
He looked at her with angry eyes and slammed her head against the wall, exposing her neck to him. He licked her neck and could feel her squirm. Then he caught her by surprise, he slammed his knife into her hand making her scream in agony. This pleased him; he loved hearing them scream. He then got bored with her and with one last look into her eyes he sliced her throat and watched her choke. He watched in almost awe as she struggled to breathe. This was so fascinating for him. Then she laid very still, no longer breathing and he eyes had a far away look in them. He knew right away that she was dead.  
  
He took one last look at her before he went home. Once he got there he looked in the mirror, disgusted with himself. He came to the conclusion that he was losing his mind and that he needed help. He would put himself into the institution just outside of town tomorrow; maybe that way he'd stop killing. He couldn't help, but wonder what was wrong with him. That girl was terrified and he got pleasure in her pain. He laid down on his bed and tried to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. He kept thinking about all the women he killed. It was haunting him.  
  
The next morning Ryan got up early and headed over to the institution, in hopes of getting help. He walked in and there was a lady sitting at the reception desk.  
  
"How can I help you?" She asked, politely.  
  
Already he couldn't stand the bitch and wanted to rip her throat out, but he controlled his urges at best as he could.  
  
"I need to enroll myself in here." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Um, okay...what is it you've been having problems with?"  
  
"I've been killing and I can't seem to stop, their blood is intoxicating! All whores deserve to die!" He said launching himself at the frightened girl.  
  
Luckily for her two of her workmates ran up and pulled the maniac off of her. Stunned she watched as he tried to break lose from the guys' grasp, he was like a wild animal. The two guys could barely keep a good hold on him. A minute later a doctor came in with a straight jacket and put it on Ryan, which wasn't easy to do. They had to drug him just so they could put it on. Ryan watched as the room started to spin and the next thing he knew it all went black.  
  
The first thing Ryan saw as he opened his eyes was padding, it was everywhere. All over the walls, ceiling and floor. He then noticed how he couldn't move his arms; he was in the straight jacket. He slowly walked over to the door and looked out the tiny little window. There were doctors and nurses everywhere, he was beginning to think coming here was a bad idea.  
  
Days turned into months and he was still in the asylum. He began to feel like the walls were closing in on him and he started to hear voices, telling him his purpose in life was to kill. He knew the voices were right, deep down he's always known. He then started to gnaw at his straight jacket trying to break free from it. He wanted out and he was intent on getting what he wanted. Hours later he had chewed it up enough to break it in half. He then went to the door and started clawing at it furiously. He clawed at it so bad to the point that he ripped off all his nails.  
  
A moment later two male nurses and a female nurse walked in, once Ryan saw the girl he attacked her. He clawed at her and was biting her. The male nurses couldn't get him away from her, they were afraid he was gonna kill her. The doctor came in a moment later and quickly drugged Ryan. Once again the darkness took over and Ryan fell limp on top of the bloody female nurse. Needless to say she didn't make it.  
  
Ryan woke up to darkness, complete and utter darkness. He tried to move around, but he found it difficult to do since there was a large weight on his shoulders. He soon found out it was an iron cage. Infuriated he started screaming and clawing at the walls. He yelled until his throat hurt and he was out of breath. Just then a light turned on and someone slipped some food from an opening in the door. Apparently none of the doctors or nurses wanted to go anywhere near Ryan, especially the female nurses. This made him feel powerful. Murder was his destiny and he more than accepts that now, he welcomes it.  
  
He was alone for years in that cell and soon the weight of the cage didn't even bother him, though it made him deformed. Everytime a female would walk by his cell and he would yell at her, calling her a whore and slut. He would taunt them, daring them to open the door. They would always look horrified and quickly walk away; he still loved those looks. Now if only he could get his hands on one of them. He was becoming painfully horny too and in desperate need of spilling some fresh blood.  
  
One night Ryan woke up to the smell of smoke, it seemed to be everywhere. He could hear two people talking in the hall.  
  
"This place is gonna burn to the ground." The female said.  
  
"What do we do about the maniac?" The male asked. "We can't just leave him here."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to open that door." She said with a slight tremor in her voice. "Well we could leave him here."  
  
"There's no way I can do that, I'll feel to guilty. I can't leave him here to die." The male said as he cautiously walked over to the door and opened it. After doing so he and the female ran away as fast as they could.  
  
Ryan ran out of the cell and into freedom, he laughed insanely as she ran over to a window and looked outside. He wanted desperately to find a whore right now.  
  
"Whores!" Ryan yelled running down the hall, but quickly stopped as he saw the flames.  
  
He backed up slowly, looking at the flames in awe. He saw the door and it would be an easy escape, but instead he just walked back to his cell and waited for the inevitable. Don't ask him why he decided to stay cause part of him don't even know, but before he could come to his senses and leave the flames were right in front of him, blocking his escape. There was nowhere to go and Ryan had to nothing to do, but wait for the flames to engulf him. Once they did though he couldn't help, but cry out in pain. He'd never felt pain like this before, it was unbearable. There was nowhere to run to get away from it either, he had to just deal with the pain and hope to god that he died soon. Then memories of his murders flashed in his head and he could practically hear their screaming. He smiled at them and cried out in pain one more time before he finally died, ending his torture.  
  
***** Sorry everyone if this story sucks. It was a challenge for me to write and honestly I think it came out alright. But once again if it's horrible. Leave me a review please ***** 


End file.
